


La promesa

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Jackson le gusta Stiles desde hace mucho tiempo, Ambientado al final de la temporada 6A, Baile de graduación, F/M, Lydia sabe todo y lo acepta, M/M, Peter no es tan malo al final, Reencuentro después de dos años y medio, Romance, Stiles reserva sus bailes para Jackson, Stiles y Jackson son compañeros, Stiles y Lydia solo son amigos, mención de los jinetes, se establece una relación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Stiles se alegra que después de acabar con la última amenaza sobrenatural de Beacon Hills, su única preocupación ahora es el baile de graduación y aquella promesa que hizo con “él” antes de que se marchara a Londres.





	La promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Título: La promesa.  
> Parejas: Jackson/Stiles, Jackson/Lydia (Pasado), StilesxLydia (unilateral), Scott/Malia, Lydia/Parrish,  
> Personajes: Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Malia Hale, Lydia Martin, Parrish, Derek Hale (mención), Peter Hale.  
> Rating: k  
> Capítulos: 1  
> Género: Romance.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.  
> Notas fic: La historia se ambienta posterior al capítulo 6x10. Stiles y Lydia no terminan juntos como en la serie, solo son buenos amigos. Mención de los jinetes.

El hijo del sheriff permanece sentado en una de las mesas mientras observa hacia la pista de baile, en donde están repartidos por diferentes partes sus amigos divirtiéndose. Había sido toda una sorpresa cuando Scott se emparejó con Malia, aunque quizás no del todo, ya que al moreno siempre le han gustado las chicas fuertes e independientes y no puede negar que hacen una buena pareja, así que se alegró por ellos cuando lo supo. Por otra parte, el regreso de Lydia con Parrish fue algo inesperado, al menos para el resto de sus amigos pero no para él, esperaba algo así después de la conversación que tuvieron cuando regresó de aquella estación de trenes fantasmal a donde lo llevaron los jinetes. En aquella ocasión, antes de que borrarán todo sobre su existencia en Beacon Hills, había dicho “te quiero” a la pelirroja, sin embargo, no fue de una manera romántica, no cuando los días posteriores, o mejor dicho meses, le ayudaron a darse cuenta de una gran verdad, una que había evitado pensar desde que “él” se marchó a Londres. 

\--¿No vas a invitar a alguien a bailar?- preguntó una voz que sobresaltó al chico hiperactivo- ¿Qué sucede? Llevas casi toda la noche sentado aquí.  
-Estoy bien, Scotty, solo estoy esperando- respondió con una sonrisa ante la confusión de la pareja- Supongo que él cumplirá su promesa.  
-¿Él?- soltó está vez Malia arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.  
-Cuando acabó todo el asunto de los jinetes y gracias a Lydia pude regresar… ambos tuvimos una conversación respecto a nosotros… a ella le gusto, o gustaba, no lo sé ahora- confesó mirando en dirección a la pelirroja, quien está bailando muy junto a Parrish mientras se ríe de algo.  
-¡¿De verdad?! Eso es genial, amigo, ¿Por qué no estás con ella ahora?- preguntó Scott sentado a su lado, al igual que la chica coyote- ¿Stiles?  
-He estado mucho tiempo enamorada de ella, es irónico que ahora que ella corresponde mis sentimientos, yo ya no la quiero, al menos no de esa forma- dijo sorprendiendo a la pareja y les dedicó una sonrisa- Todo está bien, de verdad, Lydia lo entendió perfectamente, lo supo mucho antes que yo… que es otra la persona que quiero.  
-¿Otra? ¿Quién te gusta ahora?  
-De acuerdo, esto les parecerá muy raro pero de quien estoy enamorado es Jackson… ahora lo tengo muy claro- afirmó ignorando la exclamación de incredulidad que soltó su mejor amigo- Supongo que no lo entenderán si no les cuento lo que pasó… fue después del asunto del Kanima, cuando Jackson se convirtió en un hombre lobo… antes de marcharse a Londres, estuvo entrenando un poco con Derek su control y fue en una de esas ocasiones que nos encontramos por casualidad.

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Hace dos años y tres meses… 

Stiles tararea una canción mientras se abre paso entre los árboles, esquivando las raíces que se sobresalen de la tierra en algunos tramos pero no fue tan rápido con una sucesión de ellas y en la tercera tropezó, estando a punto de caer de bruces al suelo, de no ser por un par de manos que lo sostuvieron por la camiseta, a la altura de la cintura y lo jalaron hacia atrás. 

-¡Aaahhh!- gritó por la sorpresa y se volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con el rubio- Gracias… ¿Qué haces aquí, Jackson?  
-Hace poco terminé de entrenar con Derek, ¿Y tú que haces? Ya está oscureciendo para que sigas merodeando por aquí- gruñó el mayor con el ceño fruncido, sin apartar sus manos de la cintura contraria, lo cual no pasó inadvertido para el castaño.  
-Mmm… Scotty está ocupado con Deaton, así que decidí dar un paseo por mi cuenta… ¿No piensas soltarme? Es raro- soltó removiéndose un poco incómodo y retrocedió dos pasos- Mmm… ¿Y que tal todo con Lydia? Espero que sepas valorarla ahora, porque si la haces llorar de nuevo, te voy a meter un puñado de acónito por el tra—  
-No estamos juntos, como pareja, si a eso te refieres- aclaró el ex Kanima sin permitirle terminar la oración- Tuvimos una plática después de eso… la quiero pero no de esa manera, ella lo entendió, así que solo somos amigos… no volveré a subestimarla, es una chica muy lista… lo sabía mucho antes que yo.  
-¿Saber qué?- preguntó el castaño ladeando un poco la cabeza.  
-Que yo estoy enamorado de otra persona… que lo he estado desde un comienzo… y que todo este tiempo, he sido un idiota con él porque no soy un asco expresando mis sentimientos.  
-Oh… vaya… lo siento por Lydia, ella realmente te quie… re… espera un poco, ¿Él? ¿Eres gay?- preguntó abriendo los ojos y la boca en una exagerada mueca de sorpresa. ¡Eres gay, Jackson!  
-¡No soy gay, idiota! Bisexual es la palabra más correcta- señaló el mayor rodando los ojos con un bufido. 

El menor podría haber imaginado diferentes razones por la cual la relación entre el ex Kanima y la pelirroja no funcione, sin embargo, en ninguna de ellas está contemplada la posibilidad de que al rubio le gusten los hombres, ni siquiera le parece una posibilidad remota de que suceda. Por unos segundos cree que se trata de una mala broma pero todo cambia cuando siente los labios contrarios, posarse sobre los suyos en un tímido beso que lentamente se hace más y más hambriento, correspondiéndolo en cuanto sale de su sorpresa. 

-¿Entiendes ahora quien es la persona que me gusta?- preguntó el rubio apartándose un poco mientras lo toma por la cintura de nuevo.  
-Oh Dios… ¿Yo? ¿Estás enamorado de mí? ¿Tú, Jackson Whittemore estás enamorado de mí, Stiles Stilinski, el mismo chico que no soportas?  
-Sí, yo, Jackson Whittemore, estoy enamorado de ti, Stiles Stilinski, el mismo chico que no soporto- afirmó el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión.  
-No… no entiendo… ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora? Han sido años de maltrato por tu parte, solo porque no te agrado… ¿Esto es algo como que del odio al amor hay un solo paso?  
-No, más bien es un idiota que lastima a la persona que le gusta porque está demasiado asustado de aceptar sus propios sentimientos- corrigió con un deje de diversión que hizo sonreír al castaño- ¿Por qué te digo esto ahora? Porque la próxima semana me marcharé de Beacon Hills… no sé si regrese algún día y no quiero irme sin que sepas la verdad… por eso.  
-¿Qué…? ¿Te vas? No, no puedes irte, no ahora, no es justo… yo… yo no sé lo que siento por ti pero si te vas… si te vas nunca tendremos la oportunidad de saber si algo hubiera pasado entre nosotros… Jackson, yo—no pudo terminar la oración cuando dos dedos cubrieron parte de su boca.  
-¿Quieres almorzar conmigo mañana? Podemos conocernos un poco mejor estos días… antes de que me marche.

Fin del Flashback  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

-¿Por eso rechazabas mis invitaciones a hacer algo después del instituto?- preguntó Scott muy sorprendido con todo lo que ha escuchado.  
-Sí… Jackson y yo comenzamos a salir… no eran citas propiamente tal… solo íbamos a comer algo y charlar un poco… conocernos mejor… a veces yo iba a buscarlo después de sus entrenamientos con Derek… o nos juntábamos en el centro comercial, una cafetería o el parque… como sea, nos llevamos mejor y… Mmm… me sentí atraído por Jackson esa semana hasta que llegó el momento en que debía marcharse a Londres… esa tarde fue a mi casa a despedirse… hicimos una promesa y nos dimos nuestro primer beso.  
-¿Y por qué me estoy enterando recién de esto?- replicó el Alfa haciendo morritos y el castaño se rio- Lo digo en serio, Stiles, soy tu mejor amigo, se supone que nos contamos todo.  
-No se trata de confianza, Scotty, confío plenamente en ti pero esto es diferente… no podía contarte algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo.  
-¿Y ahora si lo tienes claro?- preguntó Malia mirándolo fijamente.  
-Sí… la temporada que pasé con los jinetes en aquella estación fantasma… solo podía pensar en sí Jackson me había olvidado… como todos ustedes… si soy honesto, es algo que he pensado hace mucho tiempo… no mantenemos contacto desde que se fue a Londres… tal vez ya ni se acuerde de mí… sé a veces llama a Lydia o se escriben correos… es ridículo… de seguro que ya me olvidó… al igual que nuestra promesa- susurró lo último con un deje de tristeza en la voz que no pasó inadvertido para la pareja.  
-¿Qué promesa hicieron? Dinos- pidió McCall muy interesado en la historia. 

El hijo del sheriff bajó la vista unos segundos. Recuerda palabra por palabra la conversación que tuvieron en su habitación cuando el rubio fue a despedirse aquella tarde. Una mano en el hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos antes de aceptar la copa que le ofrece la pelirroja, quien se ha acercado a ellos en la mesa y durante unos segundos, Stiles nota que Parrish está en la mesa de los bocadillos, de seguro consiguiendo algo para su pareja y probablemente ellos. 

-¿Qué es esa cara de miseria, Stiles? Es nuestra última noche aquí, deberías estar feliz- señaló Lydia tomando asiento junto a la chica coyote.  
-Supongo… solo les estaba contando a la parejita peluda sobre… Mmm…  
-.Jackson, ¿Verdad? Ya debería estar aquí- señaló la chica jugueteando con uno de los mechones de su cabello.  
-¿Vendrá?- soltó el moreno arqueando una ceja con incredulidad.  
-Cuando Jackson fue a verme… conversamos un poco y… le dije que si tuviéramos más tiempo juntos… probablemente me enamoraría de él, porque ya me atraía, él esbozó una sonrisa, me abrazó y dijo “Me alegra oír eso porque mi lobo y yo te queremos, así que no puedes negarte a ir conmigo al baile de graduación”… por supuesto que en ese momento me reí… ¿Quién puede asegurarnos que seguiremos sintiéndonos atraídos hacia el otro después de dos años, tres meses, una semana y cuatro días?- soltó con una precisión que sorprendió a sus cuatro oyentes, ya que Parrish se ha unido a ellos con bocadillos para todos- Yo respondí que sí, que acepto ir al baile de graduación para ellos… incluso le dije que estoy dispuesto a usar uno de esos ramilletes que se colocan las chicas en una de las muñecas- canturreó sin ocultar la diversión que le produce el recuerdo de la situación- Sellamos la promesa con un beso y él se marchó… después de lo de la estación fantasma, fui a hablar con Peter… la semana pasada.

“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

Hace cinco días… 

-¿A que debo el honor de tu visita, Stiles?- preguntó con una sonrisa de diversión antes de hacerse a un lado para que el menor entre.  
-Mmm, no te he dado las gracias por lo que hiciste… ya sabes… las llaves del jeep… Malia y Scotty me lo contaron… siendo honesto, creí que te largarías…  
-Lo intenté pero estaba muy herido para moverme, pensé que moriría- señaló el beta tomando la cerveza que dejó sobre la mesita de centro y se sentó- No creas que lo hice por ti.  
-Lo siento… por lo que te dije cuando discutimos… sigues siendo un psicópata pero nos ayudaste… me ayudaste, así que gracias, Peter.  
-De nada, si eso es todo ya puedes marcharte, sabes donde está la puerta.  
-De acuerdo… solo diré algo más, has causado muchos problemas, Peter, nos usaste, nos engañaste, intentaste matar a Scott, heriste gravemente a Argent, te aliaste con esa loca para lastimarnos, le diste la espalda a tu propia hija cuando te necesitaba—  
-¿Cuál es el punto, Stiles? Ya está muy claro que no soy el héroe aquí- replicó el beta distraídamente y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.  
-No, no lo eres pero aún no es tarde para que hagas las cosas bien, Peter, ya no sigas excusándote con la tragedia de tu familia… Derek pasó por lo mismo y no se convirtió en un idiota… bueno, es un Sourwolf pero al menos intenta hacer las cosas bien, hace lo correcto… tú puedes hacer lo mismo, Peter… si realmente te interesa volver a ser parte de una manada, de una familia. 

Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada y cuando el hijo del sheriff hizo un ademan de marcharse de ahí, el mayor le tendió su cerveza. Lo último que esperaba al ir ahí, es terminar charlando animadamente en la sala de estar del departamento del hombre lobo pero han ocurrido cosas tan extrañas en el último tiempo (especialmente cuando rechazó los sentimientos de Lydia) que ya no le sorprende en lo más mínimo que lo imposible sea posible. 

-Así que te irás… ¿Tienes planes de volver?- preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.  
-Tal vez, quien sabe, necesito un tiempo lejos de aquí y de ustedes, especialmente del molesto grupo de adolescentes que ha arruinado cada uno de mis planes.  
-Jajajaja, bueno, lobito, tal vez debas cambiar el enfoque de tus planes- canturreó con una sonrisa de diversión y terminó su segunda cerveza- Ya me tengo que ir, papá quiere hablar conmigo antes de marcharse a trabajar, no quiere perderme de vista por mucho tiempo, después de todo lo que pasó.  
-Claro, puedo imaginarlo, por cierto, ¿Con quien irás al baile de la próxima semana?- consultó con una ceja arqueada y el adolescente entrecerró los ojos- Tengo mis métodos para saber lo que pasa, especialmente con mis chicos favoritos.  
-Jajajaja, cierto, admitiste que te gusto en una ocasión, Mmm, no estoy seguro, o sea, iré al baile de la próxima semana pero no sé si mi pareja… pareja para el baile asista… Mmm… hicimos una promesa y… no sé, probablemente esté solo de nuevo, como sea intentaré divertirme, será el último baile de instituto al que iré.  
-¿Quién es tu cita secreta? ¿Lo conozco? Vamos, no se lo diré a alguien, te doy mi palabra de ex Alfa- prometió alzando una mano con solemnidad y el castaño suspiró bajito.  
-Jackson…  
-Lo sabía, apestabas a él los últimos días antes de que se fuera de la ciudad, ¿Alcanzó a convertirte en su compañero? No me mires así, recuerda que yo estuve en algunos entrenamientos de la lagartija, incluso Derek se dio cuenta pero ya sabes como es, no se mete en problemas ajenos.  
-Oh, incluso Sourwolf lo… ¡¿Qué?! Oh por Dios…- susurró colocando muy rojo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos- Eso… solo nos estábamos conociendo mejor… nada más… de verdad… espera un poco, ¿Compañero? ¿A que te refieres?  
-¿En serio, Stiles? Se supone que tú eres el listillo de la manada, era evidente que ese idiota estaba enamorado de ti, bueno, aún debe estarlo, ya que son compañeros y eso es algo de por vida.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Compañeros de vida?! Oh por Dios… yo no… eso no… es un poco exagerado… quiero decir… nosotros recién nos…- en ese preciso momento recordó algo y observó fijamente al beta- Él dijo… “Mi lobo y yo te queremos…” dijo eso antes de invitarme al baile de graduación…  
-Eso reafirma mis palabras, tú eres su compañero lobuno, por eso lo suyo con Lydia no funcionó, ni tampoco lo hubiera hecho de intentarlo, era más que evidente que le gustas, supongo que en su caso, lo demostraba metiéndose contigo, ya sabes, es un idiota, no podía ser de otra forma. 

Con esa gran revelación en mente, el adolescente hiperactivo se despidió de Peter con un “Nos vemos” y se marchó de regreso a su casa. 

Fin del flashback  
“”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””

-Vaya, no sé que me sorprende más, que pasaras una tarde con Peter como si fueran amigos o que seas el compañero lobuno de Jackson- señaló Scott con la misma incredulidad que se refleja en los rostros de los presentes, a excepción de Lydia que ya sabe todo.  
-A mí también me sorprendió… lo de ser compañeros… no sé si es verdad… supongo que la respuesta es no… el baile está por acabar y él no está aquí- susurró lo último con un suspiro desganado antes de colocarse de pie- Como sea, no voy a marcharme esta noche sin tener mi baile, si ese idiota se olvidó de mí, bien, yo puedo hacer lo mismo, ¿Quién bailará conmigo? ¿Lydia? ¿Malia? Vamos chicas, solo un baile por los viejos tiempos. 

El hijo del sheriff tendió la mano hacia sus dos amigas, esperando que alguna de ellas cediera ante sus suplicas de tener su último baile y cuando cree que una aceptara (con la aprobación de sus respectivas parejas) alguien lo jala por el brazo, dándole la vuelta con cierta brusquedad y no puede evitar abrir la boca en una perfecta “O” por la sorpresa al descubrir de quien se trata. 

-¿Jackson…?- pregunta con incredulidad y se sonroja cuando el recién llegado le dedica una radiante sonrisa. El traje negro que usa, con la camisa blanca debajo le queda a la perfección.  
-Hola, Stiles, prometiste venir conmigo al baile, no puedes bailar con otra persona que no sea yo.  
-¡Jackson!- gritó el castaño abalanzándose sobre él al mismo tiempo que le rodea el cuello con los brazos y enreda las piernas en la cintura contraria- Pensé que no vendrías, idiota.  
-Lo siento, hubo un contratiempo con el avión y cuando llegué ya era muy tarde, así que alquile un auto para llegar, espero que hables con tu padre para quitar las multas por exceso de velocidad que tendré mañana- bromeó sosteniendo al menor por los muslos.  
-Por poco no llegas- señaló la pelirroja dedicándole una sonrisa- Hubiéramos tenido que escuchar el resto de la noche a tu chico lloriquear porque su lagartija idiota lo dejó plantado en el baile.  
-¡Lydia!- gritó el adolescente hiperactivo colocándose rojo por esas palabras y no ayuda en mucho que los demás se rían- No digas esas cosas… No yo no lloriqueo…  
.Oh, entonces aceptas que eres mi chico- afirmó el ex Kanima muy divertido con la situación y el castaño lo miró fijamente.  
-Te quiero, Jackson, si te vuelves a marchar… te juro que voy a—  
-No me iré, así que no tienes que amenazarme, regresé para quedarme, Stiles, contigo- aclaró disfrutando de la sonrisa tímida que esboza el menor- Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo, yo también te quiero, Stiles. 

El hijo del sheriff esperó que el rubio saludara con un abrazo a sus amigos (y se presentara con Malia) para luego llevarlo hasta el centro de la pista baile, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa que están atrayendo de todos a su alrededor pero si al beta no le importa ser el centro de atención por eso, a él tampoco. No pudo evitar reírse cuando el ex Kanima sacó un ramillete de flores rojas del bolsillo de su traje y lo colocó en su muñeca, tal como lo dijo en aquella tarde. 

Tres canciones lentas alcanzaron a disfrutar antes de que el baile de graduación se diera por terminado y lo que menos esperaba el castaño, es que Jackson no tuviera pudor algún en pegarlo a su cuerpo para luego darle un apasionado beso, revelando de esa manera lo serio de sus intenciones y ese “Te quiero” que mencionó hace unos minutos. 

-Tú lo sabias ¿Verdad? Que somos compañeros lobunos- preguntó manteniendo abrazado por el cuello al mayor, quien le dedicó una sonrisa.  
-Por supuesto… no te lo dije porque no quería que te sintieras obligado a estar conmigo, si al cumplir nuestra promesa, tú me aceptabas, entonces te lo diría, esas eran mis intenciones… no quiero que limites tus opciones por esto, tú eres humano, no tienes que estar atado a mí el resto de nuestra vida- explicó acariciando la nariz contraria con la suya.  
-Vaya, es oficial, Jackson Whittemore, estás loquito de amor por mí- canturreó con diversión antes de pegar su frente a la contraria, colocándose de puntillas- Es tu noche de suerte, en dos años y medio, me di cuenta que también te quiero, quiero estar contigo y el resto de nuestra vida suena un tiempo más que suficiente para mí.  
-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso. 

Los dos se miraron fijamente y sellaron la nueva promesa con un cariñoso beso. Todavía tienen algunas cosas que platicar y probablemente tendrán más obstáculos en el futuro (como por ejemplo, cuando le cuenten que son pareja al sheriff) pero si están juntos, pueden hacer cualquier cosa, lo han demostrado al luchar contra hombres lobos, cazadores y cuanta criatura sobrenatural es atraída a Beacon Hills. 

Dos años y medio necesitaron para darse cuenta de lo real de sus sentimientos por el otro. El resto de sus vidas juntos, es una excelente forma de compensar el tiempo separados.


End file.
